The Water Swan
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: Drew can't take it anymore. It's death or Daisy, and she wants to live. At least, for now. Join a new inhuman on her quest to become normal in her eyes.


A.N

Boy, it's midnight and i'm tired. Just, hydra bad, shield good. Bye.

Drew looked out of the coffee shop window. She was undercover to find Quake, the famous inhuman. Drew too, had experienced the terregen crystal and had powers. She couldn't control her powers. She needed help. Quake was the answer to her questions.  
The coffee was good. Drew never liked coffee, but this place served the best she has tasted thus far. The cinnamon buns were also great. Fresh baked, and the cook gave her extra cinnamon.  
It was a coincidence that Quake would be here on a mission today. Quake herself was mostly concealed in the system, but Drew had a friend in S.H.I.E.L.D, the company that she worked for. It showed her birth name, birth place, and some missions that she will go to in the future. Quake would be here to get information about the whereabouts of Captain Rogers, but for her friend, who was fond of the Captains sake and her own, that could not happen. Drew was to tell Quake she needed help, and hope for the best.  
Quake came about five minutes later. Drew perked up and waited til she ordered. The waiter took her order and left. Drew stood up and went towarda her table and sat down. Quake looked her with a face of confusion.  
"You're Daisy Johnson, the inhuman?" asked desperately Drew.  
"Who's asking" responded Daisy.  
"Me. I'm Drew Malikie. I was turned inhuman a day ago. I-I need help. Please." begged Drew. This got Daisy's attention.  
"Meet me by the van outside in five minutes. You better not be joking." quietly said Daisy. Drew whispered back.  
"I wish I was."

Drew walked outside after she saw Daisy leave. Drew had left most of her weapons in her apartment and only carried a small precision knife. Of course, her powers were a worst case scenerio, but she had them.  
The day was cold and windy. Canada was always like that in the fall. Leaves on the ground covered in ice from fallen and frozen rain. The pathes had mostly been cleared, but you could always fall if you weren't careful. Just beside the cafe, a van was parked with Daisy leaning on it. She stood up straight when she saw Drew. Drew walked beside the van and zipped up her coat.  
"How did you know to find me here?" questioned Daisy. The truth, thought Drew, is what I must tell. No more lying.  
"A friend in S.H.I.E.L.D. Lucky that you come to my hometown just after I screwed up." admitted Drew.  
"How did you screw up?"  
"I was walking home from Mixed Martial Arts. I was feeling great at the time because I upgraded to blue instead of green belt. I decided to take a shortcut through the ally. The chances that someone would be there was very small. Lucky me. A man came up and told me to give me his money. I said no and got in a fighting stance. He reached in his pocket and smashed a crystal at my feet. He laughed as he walked away, leaving me helpless as I turned to stone. My last thoughts were my brother. When I came back, I facked my death and begged on the streets. I meet a friend who helped me and led me to you."  
"You did screw up bad. Who's your friend?" asked Daisy. Drew shook her head.  
"Couldn't torture the information out of me. So, will you help me?" pleaded Drew. Daisy sighed and went to the drivers seat. Drew jumped in shotgun and they drove.

Daisy and Drew stopped at a gas station for more gas. Daisy left and filled up the tank and came back in again. They hadn't talked since before she got in. Drew decided the break the ice.  
"You weren't there for a mission, were you?" heaved Drew. Daisy closed the door and started the car.  
"They got another guy. I was making sure he was doing it right, but your correct. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore." explained Daisy.  
"So, where are we going?" asked Drew. Daisy sighed.  
"We're going to S.H.I.E.L.D's main base. We're going to fight and put on a show. I'll win and S.H.I.E.L.D will take you in and teach you how to use your powers." responded Daisy.  
"Why are you so determined to play villian?" demanded Drew.  
"Look, let's move on. What's your power?" Daisy moved along. She drove a sharp turn and off the road, which led to another hidden road.  
"Hydrokenisis. I know just enough to make it stop, but nothing else." responded Drew.

"That's nice. We're almost here, by the way. I'm sorry in advance if I hurt you too bad." smiled Daisy. Drew looked at her.  
"I almost murdered my best friend. I was stopped by bullet shots from the police and my lungs bursting from lack of oxygen. I don't feel pain, emotionally of physically." Drew said.  
'Anymore.' Drew thought. 'Not anymore.'

When they arrived, they both got out of the car and Daisy looked at it.  
"I'm gonna drive this into the forest. I'll be back in a second." concluded Daisy after staring at it for a minute or two. Drew nodded and stepped back, admiring the entrance. It was a small front entrance, with a helipad. Really well designed. It had a buzzer with a mic, supposidly to state your name. Drew heard the car start and she didn't move. Daisy drove for 2 minutes and came back. Drew looked at her.  
"That was quick." noticed Drew. Daisy smiled.  
"Don't worry yourself too much." responded Daisy. "Now step aside." Drew parted to let Daisy past. She pushed the button and a voice came on.  
'Who is this?' said a woman with a british accent.  
"You may believe me, nor do I have the right to argue about it. Just please help this inhuman." pleaded Daisy. The voice stopped for a second.  
'Who is this?' she asked again. Daisy bit her lip.  
"Agent Daisy Johnson. Nice to hear yout voice, Simmons." said Daisy. Drew heard the voice gasp.  
'Daisy, you're a wanted fugitive. You shouldn't be here. Are you all right?' fored the voice. Daisy laughed.  
"I'm fine. This inhuman is not. Take care of her." said Daisy.  
Drew mouthed 'What about the plan?'  
Daisy mouthed back 'Screw the plan. I'll be back.' before running off, hiding in the forest. The voice came back on.  
'Daisy!' It yelled. Drew heard people outside the doors, so she went to the mic.  
"Daisy ran off. S-she told me she would help." stuttered Drew. She took Acting in High School.  
The voice murmered something in the background and the door opened. Men with guns came out and pointed them at Drew. A lady came out last, with a voice matching the recording.  
"Daisy doesn't help many people. Hands up." Simmons said. Drew gulped and shoke as she put her hands to the back of her head. She felt dry blood from her brawl before Daisy. Simmons approached and put a gun to her chest.  
"Nothing personal. Not many nice inhumans these days." Simmons explai ed while cuffing her.  
"I get it. Daisy didn't seem very nice, but killing myself would have been the other option." shrugged Drew.  
"Thats awful. We'll help you control your powers, provided you aren't a weapon by the inhumans. Drew nodded slightly and put her head down as they led her to a cage.

The cage was white. Very white. Nothing different. Drew had been pretty nocturnal, going to an online tutoring and only occasionaly scool, so she hated so many light colors.  
Once they had left her in the cage, Drew had tried her powers. Of course, it didn't work, so she checked out the place. There was a white table with some white sofas surrounding it. Beside the sofas was a big square with glass. It was the only dark thing in the room, so she spend her hour or two that she was in there staring at the glass. There was also a twin bed and a flat screen, that didn't turn on, but had a white edge and a white image on it.  
Drew wished they had let her keep her Ipod, because it was boring in the cell. The only thing she wanted to do was dissapear into her own world of music. She would have listened to her 'Angry' playlist. Why? She was angry at Daisy for leaving her here, to be bored. To die, maybe. Although Drew understood what Daisy had done, but hated that she did understand it.  
In the middle of her thoughts, Simmons walked into the safe square and opened the door.  
"Hi. I don't think we've formally meet. Jemma Simmons." said Simmons. Drew jumped off of the sofa and slowly shook her hand.  
"Drew Malikie. An inhuman." replied Drew. Simmons let her arm drop.  
"I want to know if your a threat." stated Simmons. Drew laughed.  
"Sure, why not. I mean, everyones a threat, princess. That's why you have guards on them 24/4 7 right?" scoffed Drew. Simmons walked around the room a little before responding.

"It's if they go rogue, and I would watch your attitude, Malikie, before someone important tells you off for it." said Simmons. Drew looked at her.  
"I have bigger problems to worry about, like me having powers. If you're not gonna help, please tell me so I can bust out." angerly said Drew. Simmons sighed and put her head in her palm.  
"We need to get you to the lie detector. If you're evil, you're staying. If you're not, then our experts can help you control your powers. Deal?" asked Simmons, extending her hand towards Drew. Drew tilted her head to the side.  
"No cuffs, and we have a deal." answered Drew.  
"No cuffs." agreed Simmons. Drew shoke her hand and Simmons opened the door. She led Drew to a small room with a lot of monitors and a chair with wires. Simmons sat Drew down and connected all the wires. She then went to the control panel infront.  
"Alright, then. What's your full name?" asked Simmons  
"Drew Lagos Malikie." responded Drew. The screen showed green and Simmons nodded accordingly.  
"Why did you find Agent Daisy Johnson" continued Simmons.  
"I just became inhuman. I was scared, and Daisy was all over the news for being an inhuman. You can contect the dots." replied Drew  
Green  
"How did you find Daisy."  
"She came to my town once, and the word got around. I volunteered for most of the places in the town, so the owners helped me piece it together, with the help of my friend."  
Green  
"What power do you have?"  
"Hydrokenisis, control of water. I can't use it for the moment being."  
Green  
"Interesting. Siblings? Family of any kind?" asked Simmons calmly. Drew flinched like something hit her face.  
"The past is the past. I suggest you leave mine alone." replied Drew.  
Green. Simmons looked at Drew for a couple of seconds. She stood up and walked towards the new inhuman until she stood inches apart.  
"Fair enough. It's time you meet the director." spoke Simmons as a tall man came in. He smiled and stepped in. Drew exhaled.  
"Thought you could get away?" smirked the director.  
"I knew you weren't a cop." said Drew under her breath


End file.
